mafiamysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Roles
There are 15 total roles in Mafia Mystery. Village *Villager- Sided with the village. Has no perks. *Doctor- Can protect anyone from dying for a night. Each doctor may individually save a person and will not know who other doctors are. If a doctor has successfully healed someone, it will say "(player name) was almost killed by the (role), but was saved by the doctor." Doctors can save people from mafia/godfather, toaster, sniper, or granny. *Cop- Works together and investigates one person per night. The next morning it will say whether the person was sided with the village or the mafia. *Granny- Anyone visiting granny will be killed in the night. This includes the mafia, godfather, toaster, and interrogator; but also includes the doctor and the cop. Creepers, snipers, and framers will not die from the granny. Cannot die at night unless shot by sniper. *Creeper-Will watch one person's house at night. If someone visits that person, the library will say "You creeped on (player name) and saw (visitor) visit them!" Creepers are useful for seeing people be targeted by mafia members, but are able to see doctors and cops visit as well. Creepers are unable to see snipers, framers, or other creepers. Creepers can see mafia, godfather, interrogator, toaster, doctor, and cop. *Sniper- Has one bullet to try and kill a mafia member at night. In the morning it will reveal who was sniped and what role they had. If they are toasted by the toaster on the night they are sniping, they will lose the bullet and not be able to use another one. Sniper may not shoot on night 1 unless they are using an Android phone as this has not been patched. *Bulletproof- Will be saved by their vest if Mafia, Toaster, or Sniper attempts to kill them at night. They are confirmed as innocent in the library, because the library will refer to them as the Bulletproof. If blown up by the Kamikaze, they will not die from the explosion and will just say "(player name) was blown up by the Kamikaze." in the Library. If the town executes them, they will not be saved by their vest even if they still have an extra life. Even if they are saved by a doctor, they will still have their vest damaged after being hit by mafia. *Gravedigger-Can talk to dead people in the graveayrd at night while still alive. After people die, gravedigger can choose one of them to revive, dying in the place of whoever previously died. They are meant to revive village members, but could revive mafia although this is atrongly discouraged. If they revive a bulletproof, the bulletproof will have an intact vest even if their vest was damaged before. A game may only have one gravedigger. Mafia *Mafia-Visits and kills one member of village per night, unless the victim is saved by the doctor, saved by their vest as a bulletproof, or kills the mafia as a granny. The only role sided with the mafia that does not need to be bought at the store. *Godfather-Has the same abilities as Mafia, but cannot be detected by cops. If a cop investigates a godfather, it will say they are "sided with the village" despite being sided with the mafia. Is unnoticeable at night, as the victims are always "killed by the Mafia" regardless of whether mafia or godfather killed them. *Framer-Picks one person at night to frame. If cops investigate the framed person on the night they were framed, it will say they are "sided with the Mafia". Framing lasts one night so if someone was framed, they will only show up as mafia for that night unless framer frames them again. While considered by many to be a hard role to use, it is hard to evade being executed while framed. *Kamikaze-Can choose one person to blow up and die with them during the day. They are the only role who uses their abilities in daytime. If a kamikaze explodes a bulletproof, the kamikaze will die and bulletproof will not die with them, unless their vest was damaged in another way. *Toaster-Chooses one person at night to block them from using their role. That person will receive a notification in the library saying "Buttered toast was left on your doorstep. You were roleblocked!" and they would not have been able to use their role the previous night. If a cop was given toast but their fellow cop partners investigated that person as well, the investigation will still show up along with the buttered toast notification. Unless a doctor is able to save the roleblocked person, they will die the next night. They will also die if the doctor trying to save them is roleblocked. If a toaster is almost killed by the granny, but is saved by the doctor, the next night granny will die from toaster without getting a notification that they were toasted. They are named after their company, Toast Mobile. *Interrogator-Selects one person at night to interrogate and find out what role they are. The next morning the interrogator will get a notification in the library saying "Your interrogation reveals that (player name) is a (Role)." The person getting interrogated will only be able to say gibberish that day and anything they type translates to gibberish. If interrogator dies visiting granny, they will be told that the player is a granny but granny will not talk in gibberish. Other *Fool-Wins if executed by the town during the day. Sided with neither the village nor the mafia. If cops investigate the fool, the fool will still show up as "sided with the village" unless framed by framer. There can only be a maximum of two fools in a game. If fool is killed at night, blown up by kamikaze, or survives the entire game, they lose unless there's another fool who gets executed by the town. The fool counts as a village member to mafia and they will have to kill an extra person to officially outnumber village. If mafia outnumbers village at the same time fool is executed, mafia and fool can both win although the library will only show "The Mafia has won!" or "The Fool has won!"